helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Ishimura Maiha
|image = Maiha2014.jpg |caption = Ishimura Maiha, 2014 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = B |zodiac = |height = 159cm |shoesize = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress, Model |active = 2002–2005 |agency = (2002-2005) Oscar Promotion (2014-present) |label = (2002-2005) PICCOLO TOWN (2002-2005) |group1 = Berryz Koubou |mcolor1 = Light Blue |join1 = January 14, 2004 |days1 = 1 Year, 8 Months, 19 Days |graduate1 = October 2, 2005 |debutsingle1 = Anata Nashide wa Ikite Yukenai |lastsingle1 = 21ji Made no Cinderella |acts = Berryz Koubou, Hello! Project Kids, H.P. All Stars |autograph = }} Ishimura Maiha '(石村舞波) is a former member of Berryz Koubou and Hello! Project Kids. She graduated from Hello! Project and the group on October 2, 2005 to continue her schooling full-time. To date, she is the youngest member in Hello! Project to have a graduation ceremony at age 12. Biography Early Life Ishimura Maiha was born on November 20, 1992 in Chiba, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. 2002 On June 30, Ishimura successfully passed the ''Hello! Project Kids Audition and joined Hello! Project as one of the fifteen Hello! Project Kids.Hello! Morning. Broadcast Date: 2002-06-30. 2004 In 2004, she was one of the eight members selected to form Berryz Koubou. She was known for "Maiha-Man", an ascii art character based on her. 2005 She graduated from the group and from Hello! Project on October 2, 2005, at the end of their 2005 Fall concert tour, making her the second H!P member who had her own Graduation Concert outside of Morning Musume (the first being Heike Michiyo). The official reason stated was that she wanted to continue with her schooling full-time. It was rumored at the time of her departure that her junior high school did not allow her to work as an idol. There was later news about her attending Shinagawa Étoile Girls High School, an elite private school in Tokyo, somewhere near Chiba. This confirmed the rumor, as the school's regulations forbids its students to work after-school. 2012 In 2012, Ishimura was working at her father's eel shop. 2014 In 2014, Ishimura signed under Oscar Promotion. This marked her first appearance in the entertainment industry since her graduation in 2005, 9 years previous. Personal Life Education= When Ishimura joined Hello! Project Kids, she was a fourth year elementary school student. |-|Name Meaning= Ishimura's given name means dance (舞; mai) and wave (波), it's a feminine Japanese given name; her surname means stone (石; ishi) and village (村; mura) |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Ishimura Maiha: *'''Maihacchi (まいはっち): Official nickname, given her since joining Berryz Koubou. Used by members and fans. Profile Stats= *'Name': Ishimura Maiha (石村舞波) *'Birthdate': *'Nickname': Maihacchi (まいはっち), Maihaa-chan (まいはーちゃん) *'Blood Type': B *'Birthplace': Chiba, Japan *'Height': 159cm (5'2") *'Western Zodiac:' Scorpio *'Eastern Zodiac:' Monkey *'Hello! Project Status:' **2002-06-30: Member **2004-01-14: Berryz Koubou Member **2005-10-02: Graduated *' Status:' **2002-06-30: Joined **2005-10-02: Left *'Years in Berryz Koubou:' 1 Year *'Former Berryz Koubou color:' Light Blue *'Groups': **Hello! Project Kids (2002-2005) **Berryz Koubou (2004-2005) **H.P. All Stars (2004) *'Other:' **Little Gatas (2004–2005) |-|Q&A= *'Hobby': Collecting stickers, Accessories *'Special skill': Baton *'Strong point': I can get along with anyone *'Weak point': I say bad words from time to time. *'Habit': Rubbing my nose *'Favorite color': Light blue, pink, willow orange *'Favorite flower': Lily *'Disliked thing/thing to do': Horizontal bar, pole-climbing *'Scared of': Dad when he's mad *'Favorite movie': "Odori Daisousasen" *'Favorite book': "Hontou no Hachikou Monogatari" *'Favorite word': "Kibou" (hope) *'Favorite season': Winter *'Favorite food': Fruits, gratin *'Least favorite food': Green peas, broccoli, asparagus *'Favorite song': "Koi wo Shichaimashita!" (Tanpopo) *'Charm point': Dimples *'Favorite Animals': Rabbit, Cat, Dog, Panda *'Most respected person': Mother *'Sports': Rope Skipping *'Favorite clothes': Twill pants *'Personal Treasure': Strawberry Pattern Pillow *'Activity on Holidays': Watching television, Studying *'What would you take to a deserted island?': Food, Shovel *'What would you do if you won the lottery?': Deposit *'What would you do if you were a man?': Surfing *'Dreams of': Becoming a singer *'Wants to go to': Hawaii *'What would you have done if you hadn't been chosen for BK': Would be a normal student *'Likes to do in the work': Try on western clothes *'What animal would you be': A Cat *'Favorite Place': Sea *'Role played in the group': Makes other people feel calm. Discography Discography Participated In Singles= ;Berryz Koubou *Anata Nashide wa Ikite Yukenai (Debut) *Fighting Pose wa Date ja nai! *Piriri to Yukou! *Happiness ~Koufuku Kangei!~ *Koi no Jubaku *Special Generation *Nanchuu Koi wo Yatteruu YOU KNOW? *21ji Made no Cinderella (Last single) ;H.P. ALL STARS *ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! Works Movies *2002 Koinu Dan no Monogatari (仔犬ダンの物語; Puppy Dan's Story) TV Programs * 2002-2005 Hello! Morning (ハロー! モーニング) Internet *2005.08.11 21st Hello Pro Video Chat (on Flets) Radio *Berryz Koubou Kiritsu! Rei! Chakuseki! (Aired since March 30, 2005, Ishimura participated until September 27, 2005) Trivia *Her best friend within the group was Sugaya Risako, but after she graduated she got closer to Tsugunaga Momoko. *There had been rumors of Ishimura returning after she had completed her studies, as supposedly stated by Tsunku. These rumors have proven false. *In 2009, during the Berryz Koubou Alo Hello Hawaii Fan Club Tour, a banner depicting Berryz Koubou with all eight members was drawn by Tsugunaga and shown to fanclub members. *Shares the same birthday with member . See Also *Gallery:Ishimura Maiha References External links *Announcement regarding her graduation *H!P Kids fansite - Ishimura Maiha-chan Corner *Oscar Promotion profile (archive) es:Ishimura Maiha Category:Berryz Koubou Category:Hello! Project Kids Category:Hello! Project Shirogumi Category:2005 Departures Category:Blood Type B Category:1992 Births Category:2002 Additions Category:Members from Chiba Category:November Births Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Morning Category:H.P. All Stars Category:Light Blue Member Color Category:Scorpio Category:Monkey